


Memories From Another Time

by Midnight_reading



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Flashback, Hiccup is the autumn spirit, M/M, Memories, Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_reading/pseuds/Midnight_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to know who the other in his dream is. He absolutely needs to, craves it. The voice is alluring and he curses MiM for this torture of wanting and never being able to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first hijack story--that's published on a website--I currently have the preface written and the first chapter that will be up in a day or two. I had a beta and will add her account (if she has one on here) when I get it. Anyway, here's a short preface...

_Green eyes, vibrant and striking, soft but sharp...beautiful. Soft brown hair blocks the view of them for a moment before a slender hand sweeps the locks behind and ear. The smile that is given contains white but slightly crooked teeth, it's a warm relaxing smile and Jack wishes to see it forever, wants it to never leave the beautiful flawless face._

_The boy, the one with the beautiful green eyes, brown hair, and crooked teeth, is smaller than Jack and is cupping the white haired boy's face, leaning closer. Soft warm pink lips touch cold pale ones and all breath leaves the taller in surprise before he presses back._

_It starts slowly, soft kisses that start to turn passionate and needy, hands roam, desperate to touch skin, pulling shirts off the other in lust filled actions. “Jack..." The brunette whispered as his neck is being covered in hickeys._

 

The dream happens every night. Each morning, after Jack wakes up and takes care of his arousal, he stares at nothing for a good thirty minutes, thinking. He needs to know who the other in his dream is. He absolutely needs to, craves it. The voice is alluring and he curses MiM for this torture of wanting and never being able to receive.


	2. Chapter One-Autumn Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spreading winter fun early as a surprise gets Jack in trouble with two unhappy spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I'll work on the second one soon, don't know when it will be up. My beta has an account on FF.net, Hiccup Dragon Trainer. She has a Hijack story too called There and Back Again, check it out!

The world is bright with snow, it falls softly, cascading down onto the world and gathering. The autumn leaves were still attached to their branches, it was too early for snow and yet it came without a stop for at least another hour. It was a surprise, a promise for winter. 

The spirit of said season flew down low to the ground, stopping when he came face to face with the colored leaves. A small thought crossed his mind, the same one that did each year, who was the autumn spirit? He knows the spring spirit through Bunnymund and the summer through her...but who was Autumn? It was rumored that it was a young boy, Jacks age physically if not younger, with an attitude. 

A smirk graced Jack's lips and he gripped a leaf between two fingers, pulling it free from the branch. After a moment he let it drop to the ground, twirling on its way. It was too early in the morning for the cars of Burgess to be running, too early for anyone to be awake. 

But, off in the distance he heard someone calling his name. Slowly the white haired boy lowered to the ground, turning to see who had called out for him. He saw a blue figure race up to him, all but jumping on top of him. Small arms wound their way around his torso and when Jack looked down he spotted the mop of brown hair on top of his first believers head. 

"Jamie!" He gasped, laughing softly in surprise. "What are you doing awake at this hour? And outside in this weather!" He scolded him, but returned the hug anyway, bending down to get a better angle and so he could see his face.

"I saw you!" The fourteen year old said, grinning happily. "And I woke up because I got cold."

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled back, looking at his outfit. Jamie wore a simple blue tee shirt that was too big and sweatpants, the drawstrings tied up as if it was done in a hurry. He also had no shoes. "I'm a bad example." Jack murmured to himself before turning Jamie around. "Now it's time to get you back to bed, it's nearly three in the morning." He started walking in the direction of the kids house, pulling him along.

"Jack I thought you were all about fun, you should come inside and hang out!" The tired teen looked up at him, almost Jack's height.

Jack simply shook his head. "Another time, you look like you're about to fall asleep while walking."

* * *

After leaving the home through Jamie's window, Jack returned to his lake, icing over the water as the snow stopped falling. The ice would melt when the sun came up but for now it was nice to slide across, lost in his own thoughts.

After the battle with Pitch he and the guardians scheduled monthly get togethers to check up on one another, deciding that it would be a better way to check in instead of the once in a century or so call. It also helped remind Jack that he wasn't alone anymore, he had some people to call a family. 

About a year after the battle is when he really started meeting some other spirits. His favorites were the season spirits like himself--not that he would say that outloud. Even though Jack hadn't met the Autumn spirit he knows he could at least call the other two really good friends.

Suddenly he tripped over a branch, interrupting his thoughts. The spirit of winter fell against the ice with a groan, intent to stay there for awhile in embarrassment--

"Nice trip." 

\--so much for that idea. Slowly he sat up, looking over in the direction of the voice.

"What are you doing watching me, Punzie?" He asked the girl that stood on the edge of the lake. She smiled at him, short brown hair blowing in the breeze, emerald eyes gleaming. 

"You," She, Rapunzel, stepped onto the ice, walking up to him. "Are in trouble." She narrowed her eyes, gripping his hoodie and pulling him up to eye level. 

Jack gasped, surprised. "Whoa whoa, what did I do?" He asked, getting his feet stable on the ice.

"You messed with my flowers! They aren't ready for the cold yet, Hiccup will be pissed too!" The spirit of spring said angrily.

"Relax, shouldn't you be resting? For one, I was just surprising Jamie and his friends, I won't do it again until my season starts...and two, who is Hiccup? What type of name is that?" He asked, eyeing her.

"It's the spirit of Autumn's name, don't insult it! And--"

"Are you making fun of my name, frosty?" 

The two jumped, separating quickly.

"Now you've pissed him off." Rapunzel said with an eye roll.

Jack turned and eyed the spirit that had appeared. He opened his mouth to make a smart remark and stopped, gasping slightly. 

_It's him._

"What? Are you trying to end my season quickly?" The boy walked over, glaring at him with vibrant green eyes.

_It's all he can see, the beauty of his eyes. "Jack, what are you looking at?" The owner of those eyes asks as he laughs faintly._

With a shake of his head, Jack snapped back into focus, ignoring the sudden urge to grab him. "Nope, just surprising the kids is all." He said, leaning against his staff. "I won't mess with it again." He smiled at him.

Hiccup fixed a stern glare on the winter spirit, ignoring his inner thoughts as he took in his features, shock white hair that looked soft to touch, ice blue eyes, straight teeth, light pink/purple lips that bore a smile...the boy was stunning, he could understand Toothiana's obsession with those perfect teeth. It made him feel like his own looks were stupid and ugly.

He seems familiar, Hiccup thinks before it hits him.

_Their hearts pulse against their rib cages, their breathing is heavy as if they can't get enough air. It's true though, they're trying to kiss and breath each other in as their bodies rock together. "Hic--" The boy above him is cut off by Hiccups tongue inside of his mouth, tasting the other._

_Cold hands sear his hips as they pin him to the bed, but Hiccup doesn't care, he just needs the other to stay inside him until he can't think straight. White hair is in between his fingers as he grasps the other head and holds him down for a kiss._

All thought leaves him and he stares at the winter sprite in wonder, until he forces his mind back together and swallows heavily. "You better not." With that he turns and disappears, trying to distinguish dreams from reality.

* * *

"That's the spirit of Autumn?" Jack asks Rapunzel later on as they chat and watch the sun rise from up in a tree. "Why have I never seen him before?"

"He can be shy and he's not use to people hanging around him." She said with a shrug. "I made him come out of his shell to me a little though, I cornered him and talked to him...he has such an attitude sometimes."

Jack nodded, picking at a loose thread on her pink/purple dress. "I'm sorry for messing with your flowers." She shrugged and looked up at the sky as the first hints of orange colored it. "Why aren't you resting by now though? Don't you normally relax when summer starts?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah but this time I had things to do, Merida hasn't felt great so I attempted to help her. Also I would be resting if someone hadn't decided to make it snow." She eyed him with a huff and he looked away. 

"I apologized...but can I ask you one more thing?"

She paused. "You just did."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Where does Hiccup normally stay? Like I have my lake, you have your tower...what about him?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "He's a free spirit."

 


End file.
